


a great and sudden change

by Xanoka



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon compliant CATFA, Creating Life, Does that make Howard Igor?, Dubious medical consent, Erskine is Frankenstein, Frankenstein AU, Frankenstein quotes, Gen, He gets better, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve Rogers is differently alive, Steve donates his body to science, Steve is literally dead, Strategic Scientific Reserve, TW for medical dubcon, Tagged non-con for medical experimentation, Undead!Steve, Unethical Experimentation, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: "Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change." (Mary Shelley)Denied living subjects for Project Rebirth, Doctor Erskine reluctantly turns to the notes and research left by one Doctor Frankenstein.With Bucky in Europe, Steve dies alone. But not before donating his body to the SSR.Steve was dead. Then he wasn't.The Frankenstein AU nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was 'Frankensteve' (I know, I know. Frankenstein was the Scientist. Who is the true monster, etc.) But I watched 'Victor Frankenstein' and I couldn't stop thinking of this plot bunny. It just made so much sense. 
> 
> Warnings for medical dubcon and Major Character Death, since Steve is dead/just revived at the start of this fic, and as such never really consents to this specific experiment. If I should be tagging any other warnings, please let me know!

_Life and death appeared to me ideal bounds, which I should first break through, and pour a torrent of life into our dark world._ ( _Frankenstein_ , Mary Shelley)

* * *

 

 

First there are sounds. After an age it realises there is some sense to them.

 

 

well as I explained to the senator the cells need to be alive to reduplicate

right right so we revive him then put him under to zap him again

well there's no need to be cruel

this whole procedure is

doctor we talked about this

he did not give his consent

he signed his body over to the united states strategic scientific reserve before he died he consented

doctor please

very well

so we're keeping him drugged this whole time smart smart don't want him to go running amock or

it will not go running amock

and we don't know if the drugs will have any effect on him after all

ah

wait did you see that

 

 

There is light.

 

  
look at that it worked holy shit it worked it's breathing and blinking

he mr stark

don't like the sound of those lungs though

according to his records he was asthmatic

we'll fix that in the next stage of the procedure

i wonder if steven steven can you hear me

he's looking at you he's looking right at you pegs

hush mr stark

well i'm all ready to rescue you just so you know

it is an encouraging sign that he responds to his own name

as far as we know maybe it's just reacting to her voice

he mr stark

i wonder if he has the higher brain functions to talk

well we were not concerned for higher brain functions were we colonel a weapon does not

doctor that's enough

we can test his capacity for speech later for now let's prep him for the next stage of the process

right where's my lovely assistant hey what're you doing back there come over here it's fine he's tied down he can't hurt yah

oh for goodness sake i'll do it stark where do you want me

gee pegs i thought you'd never ask

very amusing give me the syringe steven steven this is a sedative it won't hurt it'll just make you

* * *

 

surgery was a success

well done doctor

i wish to god it wasn't

doctor

it is a travesty

doctor stop

hey fellas i think it's waking up

 

 

Wake up. Open eyes.

 

  
yes it lives

may god forgive us

steven steven can you hear me my name is margaret carter i work for the strategic scientific reserve you've just taken part in a highly successful experiment i am happy to say we have restored you to life


End file.
